The Darkness Within Your Soul
by WWEStories
Summary: Finally entering the business of her father, she found herself facing the biggest mystery she has ever seen. A mystery of a man. And found herself wanting to know more. Would more be too much for her? Or will it be what she exactly needs? ft. Justin Gabriel, Dean Ambrose, Vince McMahon, Wade 'Bad News' Barrett and much more. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't keep the idea of this story out of my head, so i decided to write it. So, yeah, here you go guys, a new story is finally here. The updates won't be as fast as i would like them to be because of my exams. Really sorry about that. I hope you will understand. **

**Lets get things started..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One. <strong>

_"Lasting I__mpression"_

Walking down the long hall, with every step I regret my decision to accept my father's offer to work here even more. This business was never,_I_ _mean never, _my cup of tea.

But yet, here I am. I don't know why, or how. But I am sure as hell here, to sign the contract.

_I am going to regret this big time. _I sighed as push my long brown hair to the back.

But suddenly, a strong impact send me flying backward but quickly a pair of strong arms were wrapped around me holding me from falling on my ass. I found myself wrapping my arms around the neck of the stranger.

I felt my whole body warming up at the connection, and as quickly as it all happened, i pulled away.

"You should watch where are you going." The stranger spook in an accent i never heard before. A beautiful accent that was ruined by a rude comment. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"I could say the same to you." I snapped back at him, looking at his eyes for the first time.

Well, he looks,_ heavenly_. I was shut up by his Green-Hazel eyes.

"You could at least thank me for saving you from falling down." He smirked. "I am pretty sure you loved being at my arms, though." His smirk grow even more.

I gasped. _Who the fuck he thinks he is? _I stood there, probably as red as i can get, glaring at him. His smirk turned into a smile before he spook. "Well, if you would excuse me now." He said before leaving.

I stood in my place, frozen. I have never met someone as rude as, him? Who is him?

Well, that was a start. I already regret it. What I am doing here?

_Fuck my life. _

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door and waited for and answer.<p>

_"Come in." _

I slowly opened the door. "Hey, daddy." I smiled brightly as I close the door behind me.

"Oh Ana." He got up from his desk. "My sweet Ana." I walked over and buried myself into his arms. That i hate that job doesn't mean that I hadn't missed my dad like crazy.

"I missed you so much, sweetie." He said.

Oh Dad, If you only knew. "I missed you, too."

He pulled away and looked at me. "You really want to do this?"

Oh, here we go. "Yes." I sighed. "Lets make it quick. Before I change my mind."

He laughed. "You and your smart mouth."

"You know you love me." I smirked as I walked and sits down on a chair.

"Since you have finished the acting classes and did a lot of training, I am sure you are more than ready to make your debut,"

I bite my lip, I am _not _that ready. Come on, dad. "Dad, I don't-"

"It's not like I will let you wrestle in your first week in, Ana." He smiled at me. "It takes time, i know that."

I gave him half a smile and just nodded. "Plus, you are having a trainer. One of the superstars actually." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are you serious now, dad?"

"As serious as I can be."

"Just a trainer?" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Oh Vince, don't get all innocent on me. I know you are _not. _

"Well, not a bodyguard, too?"

This time, he rolled his eyes at me. "If I want to get YOU a bodyguard, It won't be one of the superstars Ana. It would be an actual bodyguard."

I inhaled. "But I was actually thinking about getting-"

"Don't even think about it." I snapped. "I said no before, and it's a no now, too."

"As you like, Ana." He sighs before grabbing a paper and putting it in front of me. "The contract. You can read it before signing."

I inhaled deeply before biting my bottom lip again.

It's now or never.

I read the contract slowly, Do i really want to do that? It's business owned by my family, Would I fit in it, too? I took yet another deep breath.

"You can always say no, Ana." His said softly.

Do I want to say no? Why is this even so hard?

I finally grabbed the pen and signed the paper. I looked at my dad and saw a proud smile on his face. Well, maybe it won't be that bad after all.

He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He shouted.

"Hey, Vince."

Wait a minute, I _know _that voice. "Well Ana, here is your trainer."

Oh God, No. No. Just no. I don't if i should turn my head or not.

"Mr Lloyd will be your trainer for the next month."

I finally turned my head, hoping that the Trainer is not the Stranger.

He is.

His eyes got wide when i turned to look at him. Yes Jerk, I am the daughter of _Your Boss. _Ha!

"Hey, Mr Lloyd." I got up from my seat and put my hand out for him to shake it.

"H-Hey, Miss McMahon." He shook my hand. Well, He looks stunned.

One for me and One for you Mr Lloyd. Lets see who would win this one.

I smirked at him. Yes, This will not be as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter, I don't know if I should continue or not and would really love to know what you guys think. Please, let me know what you think in a review or a PM, I would just love if I should keep writing this story or not. <strong>

**I know I hadn't talked about the OC much in this chapter, But you guys will know more about here in the next chapters. If you want any other chapters. It's all up to you. **

**Thanks for reading:). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, finally. I am really upset that none of you left a review, hopefully you will leave one on this chapter, telling me what do you guys think. **

**And I am saying it again, the updates won't be as fast as I would love them to be. Blame the exams, not me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two. <strong>

_"Getting To Know You." _

I sighed loudly as I pull my long-chocolate-brown hair into a ponytail. Today is the first day of training with Paul. I have been told that is his first name.

I also been told that he's a nice guy. _That _was a lie. He is far from it. Or that was the impression he left. Bad first impression.

I pulled my gym bag from the bed and hold it over my shoulder. I just hope this will go smooth.

But another part of me actually didn't want that, I am still mad at him. He _is _a jerk. One hot jerk.

It's sad how some people are not as good as they look. I walked down the stairs. My parents are even asleep or already got up and went to work. And I am pretty sure it's the latter.

* * *

><p>I slowly walked into the Performance Center, this place is huge. I walked over to where the many rings were and sighed nervously. Why am I even so nervous?<p>

"Miss McMahon." I turned and found him right behind me. Wearing blue shorts and grey sleeveless gym shirt. Yes, _Heavenly. _

"Good morning." I said, politely, secreting hoping today would not be like the first time we saw each other.

"Good morning." He said, just as politely. "Lets get started." He said and pointed to the ring. I nodded as I inhaled deeply.

"So, You wrestled before?" He asked as he held the ropes open for me to get in. Well, maybe he isn't as jerky as I thought.

"Never." I said. I never wrestled before _and _I never thought that I would.

"Vince told me that you have been training for some months now." He said as he leaned against the ropes, folding his arms.

"True. Gym training, I have always been training, but lately, I am training harder."

"Okay, So how would you like to start?"

I, don't know? What should I say now? I have never wrestle and barely even watched wrestling. I start biting my lips, "Like I should." I said nervously.

He looked down and smirked a little then looked back at me and smiled, like he is enjoying an inside joke. "Lets get started." He murmurs.

* * *

><p>I laid down on the mat, breathless. <em>Fuck. <em>This is hard. Harder than I thought to say the least.

"Tired?" He said as he wipes his sweat off. How can someone looks that good sweaty and shit?

"Burned out," I said, like I am trying the word. "Yes, that the word." I looked up at him when I heard him chuckling and realized he is sitting in the corner of the ring, leaning against the turnbuckle, as he said it is called.

"Your dad said that you, at first, didn't want _this. _What had changed?" I sit myself up. He is actually starting a conversation, I'm stunned.

"I never really that _this _is my cup of tea. It's like I just don't belong here, and I am a McMahon." I answered, honestly, giving him half a smile.

"I have to disagree. You are a fast learner, it's hard to believe it's your first time at the ring, believe me." He give the half smile back. "Still, What changed your mind?"

I laid back on the mat, "Nothing had changed." I sighed and start biting my lips. "I am here because I was told I will never be good enough to be here." Why I am telling him this?

I didn't hear him answer, and suddenly I found him standing above me. "Then lets make them eat up their words." He smirked, putting his hand out for me. I smiled as I took his hand, standing up with his help.

This is better than I thought.

_He is better than he seemed to be._

* * *

><p>My body was sore, but I was smiling like an idiot. I was so sweaty, yet I was enjoying the June's warm sun. I really do need a shower, though.<p>

Yes, He is nice. So nice. _Heavenly nice. _

And he was right, I have to make them eat up their words. I need to.

I parked my car in the huge garage of my parent's house. Grabbing my gym bag, I got out the car and walked inside the house. I was met by my parents sitting, silently, doing whatever.

"Hey," I said happily as I walked over to the stairs.

"How was the first day of training?" Dad called after me.

"Great." I said running up the stairs, having no idea from where I have this power.

I entered my room and throw the bag away before grabbing something to wear, then I walked to my bathroom. My body is begging for a cold shower. That is what I exactly need.

* * *

><p>"How was the first day of training?" I smirked as I took a sip from my coffee. I looked up at Natalie, my best friend. "Amazing."<p>

She narrows her eyes at me and I looked down at my drink.

"So, That Paul guy?"

Fuck you Natalie for knowing me _that _well. "What? No! He is just my trainer. He is pretty hot, though." She rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever you say. I bet your ass he is."

"Shut up, Nat. Plus, He was actually really rude-"

"And it's obvious you're over that now." She smirked as she pushed her blonde-midi hair to the back.

I bite my lip. She is right, and I really don't even know how. Like this morning I was so mad that I actually have to see him again. And know I already want to see him, again.

_What is wrong with me? _

I sighed and looked at her. "How is Martin?" I asked, knowing full well that this question to make her forgot everything. I smiled as she start talking about her weekend with him.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank _gagan _and _Seth rollins babe _for the reviews. It means a lot to me. Keep them coming.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<strong>

_"Someone New." _

Walking backstage, I realized something very important. I _need _to make friends. I have been walking around this huge arena for like forty minutes, _alone. _

I inhaled deeply as I walk to the catering, hoping I would find someone to talk to. I looked down as I walked, only to find myself bumping into someone. _What is it with me and bumping into people backstage? _

I looked up to apology to the person. But looking up I found myself staring at a blue-eyed, strawberry-blonde-haired man. _He is really attractive. _

"I," My voice was caught in my throat. Lets try again. "I am really sorry."

He smiled, "It's okay," He puts his hand out "I'm Jonathan Good. Nice to meet you."

I shook his hand smiling. He _is _really nice. To look at, too. "Anastasia McMahon. Nice to meet you, too." My smile faded when his did. "W-What?"

"You," He runs his hand through his beautifully, messy strawberry-blond hair. "are Vince Mc-ahem-Mr McMahon's daughter?"

I bite my lip to hold my rude laugh. "Yes." I said, simply. _It is simple. _

He nodded, then smiled again. "So, where were you going?" I smiled back again. "Catering."

"Okay, lets go."

* * *

><p>We sit down, talking for a long time, like we know each other well.<p>

"So, If you aren't really fond of this amazing business, Why are you here?"

That question. "Well, you can say trying something new. I see how some people are really passionate about this business, so why not give it a try?"

"Specially when your dad own it, huh?" I smirked, "You can say that."

Suddenly we felt silence, as we stare at each other's eyes. Blue eyes to another. I blinked at I broke the eye contact, looking away blushing.

"You're really beautiful, Anastasia."

I bite my lip as I looked at him again. "Thank you, and you can call me Ana." I know I am blushing, really bad.

"Okay, Ana."

* * *

><p>I groaned loudly when I heard my alarm going off. <em>No, not yet. <em>

I opened one eyes as I reached out and turned it off. It's 8AM for the love of God. I am not used to getting up _that _early.

Holy fuck, Paul! I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I have to meet him in twenty minutes. I am going to be late.

_Oh shit. _

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I walked to the gym. He was sitting down, his back is against the wall, going through his phone.<p>

I am really late, aren't I? "Hey, Paul." I said as I walked over to him. He looked up at me. "Hey,"

Just that? "I am really sorry. I didn't mean to be so late."

"It's fine. Not a big deal." He said standing up. "Lets get started."

I sighed, "Paul, I am,"

"Anastasia, It's fine really. Lets just get started."

"Do you have anything after the training?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I can't anymore."

"Because I was late?"

He glared at me, "Yes. Now, shut up. We have work to get done."

"We can cancel this," I shut up when he walked over to me. "Would you please shut up so we can get started. You talk too much."

I bite my lip. "Okay. Lets start." I pushed his chest, smiling. He smiled back before rolling his eyes, "Finally."

* * *

><p>"I will never be able to do that." I fold my arms while I was sitting in the middle of the gym, on the floor.<p>

"Do you realize how childish you are?" I looked up at him, he was rolling his eyes. _Yes, Jerk. _

"It's not that hard,"

"It is and I will hurt myself and my opponent doing it." I was shocked when he sit down, facing me. I looked at him.

"I believe you can do that." He said softly. I sucked in a deep breath. "Please stop biting your lips."

My eyes widen, I didn't even realize I was biting them. Why would he say something like that?

"Come on, Anastasia. One last try." He got up, holding his hand out for me. I sighed before taking his hand.

* * *

><p>I let the cold water run down my body, taking down the sweat with it. I leaned against the cold wall, my mind busy with thoughts about the two men I have met in the last few days. Jonathan is a really nice guy, he is friendly and really good looking. But Paul is something else, It always seems like he is hiding something. Maybe he really is.<p>

He is quiet, polite, and intimidating. _Really __intimidating. _Yes, he is a good looking man, but there is something about him that I feel like _I need to know. _Even if I am not suppose to.

I turned the water off and got out the shower. Wrapping myself with a towel, I walked to my room. I wonder if he thinks about me as much as I do.

I snapped from my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I walked to where I have left it and picked it up. I smiled brightly.

"Hey," I said sweetly.

"Hey, I just called to say that we are all going to the beach today. Can you come?"

"Of course. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"That's what I thought. I will pick you up from your room. What is the number of your room?"

"257. Thanks for calling, Jonathan."

"I will pick you up in thirty minutes. See ya." The line went dead and I was smiling like an idiot. He obviously thinks about me as much as I do. I walked to my suitcase and picked a hot pink bikini.

Maybe today I will finally get to know more people. _Will Paul be there, though? _

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Happy new year! I hope all of you will have a great year. Here is a new chapter to begin the year.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four. <strong>

_"Making New Friends."_

Walking to the beach, with Jonathan next to me, I smiled. There were a lot of people, probably all of them are working in WWE in some way.

"Would you like a drink?" I looked at him, "Sure." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll bring us both." When we were standing in the middle of the crowded beach, he left to a near by small bar by the beach. I looked around, What now?

The ocean looks beautiful, I have always loved the ocean. There is that special thing about it to me. I put my towel down and laid over it, waiting for Jonathan to come back, also hoping that I will talk to new people today. I mean, there are _a lot_ of them here.

"Hey, stranger." I snapped my head, that accented voice.

"Paul?" I smiled, he smiled. He has a beautiful smile, he should smile often. "Hey," I said.

"So," Before he could even say anything, someone interrupted him. "Come on PJ, lets dance."

PJ? Dance? Who is even this beautiful raven-haired, pale-skinned girl? And who let her out in the sun? She could burn.

"Coming, Saraya." He said as he looked at her smiling. Is she his girlfriend? He never mentioned that he has one. But then again, we don't talk _that much. _ "I'll talk to you later, Ana." He looked down at me, giving me a small, apologetic smile.

"Sure, PJ." I said, then looked back in front of me, staring at the blue ocean. I can feel him standing next to me, shocked for a few seconds, before he started walking away to where some people were dancing.

Yes, we don't talk a lot, But I think we have seen each other enough time for him to tell me his name. The one everyone calls him by. What is taking Jonathan forever, though?

"Sorry I took much time. I was talking to one of my friend." He said, sitting down next to me. I took the drink he handed me, smiling. "I would really like to know some of your friends." I said before taking a sip.

"Come on then." He got up. Wow, now? You are a good guy, Jonathan Good. I got up too and followed him.

We walked over to where a group of people were standing by the bar. "Hey guys," He said when we were standing next to them.

"Hey," A large man said. "Introducing us to this beautiful girl?" He smirked, I blushed.

"Shut up, Joe." A beautiful blonde hit his arm. Jonathan rolled his eyes before speaking, "Guys, this is Ana. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Joe, I am sure you know that by now though." He puts his hand out and I shook it, smiling.

"Renee." The blonde said, doing the same.

"Colby." A two-tones, long-haired man said. I was introduced to four more people, they all seem nice.

"Wanna dance?" I looked up at him, "Sure, Why not?"

He took my hand and led us to the dancing spot. I can see Paul sitting by closely behind the dancing area, with a group of people. I would like to know them too.

"So, talk about yourself." He said as he wrap his arms around my waist and see start dancing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling.

"There is not much to be said," I looked at him.

"Tell me, anything, I just want to know about you." God Jonathan, You are a sweet guy.

I sucked in a deep breath, "Well, I used to work as I photographer and graphic designer,"

"Both?"

"Yes, I loved photographing since I was a kid. I enjoy taking photos of things, and people. Graphic designer is a hobby of mine. Why not do both if you can do them good?

He didn't speak, just listening as I go on. "I really enjoyed my job, but there was always a part of me wanting to try this. You know, wrestling. It's a business my father, sister, and brother have done perfectly. Owned in other word. However, there was always that feeling deep inside me that I will not fit in. I don't know why, It just feels like that."

"So why are you giving it a try, now?" He said his blue his glued to mine.

"Sometimes we do things we don't want to, just so we could prove other people wrong." I said breaking the eye contact, and the first thing I saw was Paul's eyes on us. The look on his face was unreadable, but it gives me a bad feeling.

When our eyes met, he looked away. What's wrong? Sometimes I wish I could read his mind. I looked back at Jonathan, he looks like he was thinking about something.

What is it?

"So," I said snapping him out of his thoughts, "Talk about yourself?" I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good time?"<p>

"Great time, Thank you." I said as I pulled my wet hair over my hand in a messy bun. I really had great time, but I never got to talk to Paul, or his friends.

"My pleasure." He said as he stopped at the red light. "Can I ask you something, Ana?"

I looked at him, he was already looking at me. "Sure?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

I was taken back by his question. He wants to take me out? "As in a date?" He nodded. I took a deep breath.

"You know, You don't have,"

"Okay." I said. His blue eyes lit up.

"You didn't expect me to say yes?" I asked.

"Honestly, I thought you would slap me hard across the face and call me a freak."

I laughed and he chuckled.

"Thanks for saying yes."

"There is no reason to say no."

He smiled at me, "You won't regret it."

_I hope. _I smiled at him, and by that time he was parking the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I changed the title of the story. Actually, at first I didn't know what to name it and have been thinking about changing it's name for a long time. Now, I am sure this title suits it best. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five. <strong>

_"Nothing Shines Quite As Bright." _

I walked down to the hotel lobby, It's still very early in the morning. I don't even know why I'm up, but I can't sleep. So I decided to go out, I might found someone I know.

It seems like I have been horribly wrong. It was empty. Well, _almost. _But there were very few people, all of them probably are just up because, just like me, they can't sleep.

My eyes traveled around the place, it was quiet. A cup of tea would be perfect right now.

* * *

><p>Holding my cup of tea, I walk to one of the may empty tables, and sit down. Taking a deep breath, I took the first sip and took my phone out.<p>

Look at all theses messages from Natalie, she must be really mad I didn't call her yesterday. I didn't even tell her about the date.

I looked up for a second and my eyes laid on a guy sitting far away. I stared at the guy, he seems familiar, but he sitting far away.

_It's Paul! _I need to talk to him. I didn't give myself a chance to think as I got up, holding my phone in a hand and my tea cup in another, I walked to him.

"Good morning," I said as I put the tea down on the table, He looked up at me, shocked I think.

"Good morning," He blinked, "Sit down," He said and I did so.

"Yesterday you told me we would talk later, never happened." I begin, taking a sip from my tea.

"You were busy," He said, before start taking the last sip from his coffee.

_Busy? _"I, was not." His eyes catch mine, and we stared. The sun light is reflecting on his eyes, making it looks green. _Heavenly he is. _

"It doesn't matter now." He said, breaking his eyes away from mine.

"What's wrong with you?" The question slip out my mouth before I could stop it. No coming back now. "Why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?" His voice is calm, like he is taming a wild animal. I don't like it.

"Like what? Well, lets begin with the fact that you _are _ignoring me, or how about the fact that I am the only one calling you Paul, PJ? That you have a girlfriend?,"

"I don't," He spook, his eyes glued to mine. Hazel to blue we stare, saying words, silently.

"Why are you making a big deal about the name? My friends and family call me PJ." His eyes didn't leave mine.

_Oh, How polite Mr Lloyd. _Telling me straight that you don't want me to call you that.

"I am not ignoring you, you _are _busy."

My anger raised inside me, I quickly got up from my seat, "Fine, Mr Lloyd, I am sorry for annoying you. It's obvious you don't want me, here." I turned on my heels, leaving him behind.

Only to get pulled back by the arm, and hit his chest roughly. I looked up at him, about to curse the living hell out of him.

"I love how your eyes shines when you are mad, nothing shines quite as bright," I blinked, _What? _"However, making you mad was not something I wanted to do."

"Sorry for making you feel unwelcome, Miss McMahon. You are always welcomed." He took my hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Tomorrow, before the show starts with three hours the ring will be up, don't be late. We have a lot of training to do." He dropped my hand back to my side and gave a polite smile before leaving.

Leaving me standing in place still, he seems to do that quite a lot.

His mood changes quickly in a way that made my head spin. I am angry at him, and not at the same time.

* * *

><p>The music was loud enough to block away all the voices around me, which is great. Gym is the only place I love always empty. It's anything but that now, whatsoever.<p>

I am literally taking out my anger from Paul on this poor punching bag. _Poor, poor punching bag._

I jumped when someone tapped on my back. I turned and was about to punch him or her on the face, but it was only Jonathan.

"Oh, please don't hit me," Was the first thing I heard when I pulled my headphones. I chuckled. "Poor punching bag." I know, right?

"Seriously, I would never want to be in its place." He chuckled.

"Don't piss me off then," I put my hand out as I'm about to punch him.

"Would never," He retreated. Dork. A cute dork.

"I am still taking you out tonight, y'know?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I have too much dates I can barely remember yours." I rolled my eyes.

"Miss McMahon, let me tell you this, you have your father's smart mouth." He smirked.

"It's in our DNA." I returned to punching the living shit out the punching bag. "What should I wear tonight?"

"Clothes."

"I'm gonna punch you in the face."

"You know, a dress and that things."

I laughed, "Okay," I looked at him, "When should I be ready?"

"By six, I think."

"I have time."

"Ana?" I turned to him again, "You look beautiful." He gave me a shy smile.

I blushed, beautiful? The gym clothes, the sweat, and the sweaty-messy bun, and I look beautiful? Who is he kidding?

"Thank you, You look quite handsome yourself." I smiled.

"I know, right?" He ran a hand through his hair, making me roll me eyes.

"I was just trying to be nice, y'know."

"Not true. Y'know." He smiled again, "I have to start my work-out now, see you by six, Ana."

"See ya." I said as he start walking to the lifting area.

I like Jonathan, he is a nice guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

_"Date Night and Soft Lights." _

I stand before the mirror staring at my reflection. I haven't been in a date in the longest time. Like _really _the longest time. I was wearing a burgundy body-con dress with black heels. My hair was straight, just like i like it. and with a light touch of make-up, I was ready.

I looked at the clock. _Jonathan will be here in any minute. _I sit down on bed and opened my purse, taking out my iPhone, going throw it to waste some time.

I _have _to call Natalie. I was about to dial her number when there was a knock on the door.

_He is here. _

I got up and put my phone back on the purse before taking one last look on the mirror.

I bite my lip as I open the door, "Jonathan," I greeted. His eyes scanned me from head to toe.

"You look," He looked at my eyes "gorgeous." I blushed, he is so nice. "Thank you." I looked down at my hands.

"Lets go?" He puts his hand out for me. "Okay." I said as I took his hand.

* * *

><p>"Ladies first," He winked as he opened the door for me to enter. I smiled as I get inside, the place was beautiful, lightly crowded. Soft lights and music, the dance floor was almost empty. He knows how to choose a good place.<p>

He took my hand as he walked us to an table in the middle of the restaurant, he pulled out a chair for me. I took the seat and smiled at him, "Thank you."

He smiles back before he sits across the table, "I am really glad you agreed to come on a date with me." He said, looking at me.

"Me too," I don't see why would I say no to him, he is nice, good looking and funny. What else would I ask for? He was about to say something but the waiter arrived.

We made our orders and start talking lightly after the waiter left again.

About random stuff and topics we talked, laughing as he tells me funny stories about himself.

"So, What was it like growing as a McMahon?" He smiled.

"Good." Good it was, right? "I have always been the rebel member of the family." I said, looking at him.

He nodded with a half smile, "You do seem different, You don't seem like them. Not a McMahon." I took a deep breath, "I might be just me, y'know."

"And it might be right." I smiled, and gladly our food arrived before this could go any further. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

We begin eating, in silence, not an awkward one. A cool one, maybe we are just comfortable around each other. Or maybe we don't have much to say.

"You wanna dance?" I looked up at him. _Now? _I looked around the place, the soft music and lights made my decision easier. "Of course." I said and watched as he got up from his seat and walked over to mine, putting his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up, then wrapped his arm around me, "But I have to tell you this, I am a horrible dancer."

I looked at him, smiling, "So, please don't run away screaming." I laughed as he pulled me to the dance floor.

Wrapping both his arms around me, pulling me closer, and I wrapped my arm around his neck and the other rested on his shoulder.

"Has anyone told you before how beautiful you actually are?" I bite my lips as I felt my face burning, "I have never seen such a perfect human being."

I am far from perfect. Oh, how little does he know. "I am not," I looked up at him, he looks amazing. I smiled up at him, "You are amazing, Jonathan. Really amazing."

* * *

><p>I opened the door of my room, it was empty and only a small soft light was on.<p>

"Wanna come in?" I looked back at him, he looked a little shocked but nodded happily. He sits down on the bed as I took my heels off. I heard him chuckling and I rolled my eyes, "Shut it up, Jonathan." I playfully glared at him.

"Okay, I am sorry." He puts his arms beside him on the bed, "Honestly, I don't even know how you women walk with this things."

"It's a secret power." I winked, "Want some wine?"

"Yes," He tilts his head as his eyes followed me as I walked around the room. I could feel them on me.

"I find it hard to keep my eyes of you," I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. The room's atmosphere is getting, hotter? The soft lights ain't helping. Or the glasses of wine in my hands for the matter.

I turned and start walking over to him, handing him his glass of wine. "Thank you." He said softly, not taking his eyes of me.

I nodded before taking a sip from my wine, "I had great time today." I said looking at him again.

"I am glad you did," He took my hand in his, "I can't wait to take you out again because I really had great time, too." I wet my lips before start biting them, not breaking out eyes away from each other.

The inches between our faces start becoming smaller and smaller, I swallowed hard as we were so close I could feel his breath on my skin. I closed my eyes as his lips captured mine. I tilted my head to the side before I felt a strong arm pulling me closer, closing every inch between us tat could possibly exists.

Our tongues start fighting and a moaned escaped my lips as his tongue begged for an entrance, which I gladly accepted. We kissed, careful to the wine glasses that was still on our hands.

A much needed air made us break the kiss. Pulling away I didn't open my eyes, still trying to function. I smiled when I felt him placing another kiss on my bottom lip.

"You might be a bad dance, but a great kisser." I opened my eyes and looked at him. He chuckled, "Well, you're a good dancer and a great kisser."

I smiled a placed another kiss on his lip. "Thank you for the great night." I said as I pushed his hair back.

"My pleasure." I stand up suddenly, his arm still around me, pulling me up with him. "I am also glad we managed not to pour the wine all over the bed."

I laughed, "Multi-talented we are."

He smirked, "I will see you tomorrow?" I nodded at him, "Of course."

I walked him to the door and watched as he walked over to his room. I took a deep breath as I close the door, looking down at my hand where the glass of wine was still there.

I drink all the remaining wine and closer my eyes.

I like Jonathan, _Holy fuck. _

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the _really_ late update but I was so busy with exams. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven. <strong>

_"Work Hard, Play Hard."_

I woke the next morning, still smiling from the night before. I really had great time with Jonathan. I groaned softly as I pull the cover off my body. Time to get up and call it a day.

* * *

><p>Just as Paul told me, I was at the arena, three hours before the show starts. I walked to the Divas locker room to put my bag away, I still have time anyway.<p>

When I walked into the room, there were some girls, Divas to exact. I have talked to none of them yet. It's horrible, I bet they don't even know about me. I pulled my bag behind and put it on a corner.

"You must be Ana, Ana McMahon."

I turned to look at the owner of the voice, It was a beautiful brunette. "That's me," I smiled at her.

"I am Nicole, nice to finally meet you," She smiled back. _Finally? _

"And I am Brianna, but everyone calls me Brie," A woman came from behind Nicole, a woman who looks exactly the same.

"Nice to meet you both," I said. Wow, twins.

"We are going out after the show, would you like to come?"

"I would love to," _That's amazing! _I would finally meet new people in this huge place. People other than Jonathan and Paul. Paul, holy fuck.

"Sorry girls, I have to go." I ran out the room. Running like a fool, I realized I don't really know how to go to he ring. What an idiot I am.

"Hey, sorry, how can I go the the, uh, ring?" I asked a member of the backstage staff. Can I sound anymore stupid? No.

He pointed to his left, and smiled, probably making fun of me inside. "Thank you." I said as I walked to where he pointed. I walked through a black curtain and there was I walking down the aisle. The stage was empty, silent and the thought that one day I will walk this very aisle with a music playing and the seats full makes me nervous. I pushed it away.

I looked up to the ring and I saw Paul standing there, looking right at me. I sucked in a breath. I am mad at him, and I am not. I broke my eyes away from his and walked my way to the ring. It was not until I entered the ring that I looked at him again.

"Hey," He said firmly.

"Hey," I said back, "Sorry if I am late."

"Don't worry, I am getting used to it by now." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. I fucking said sorry, what else can I do?

"Lets start?" I nodded with looking at him.

"Come on Anastasia, you can do."

I shook my head nervously. _No, I can't. _I was standing on the top rope looking down at him, nervousness is eating me up.

"Trust is the name of the game, Anastasia. You can't be here if you can't trust yourself and your opponent. I am standing right here, I won't let you get hurt. I won't let that happen, I promise. I will catch you. Jump, it's just a crossbody and you can do it." He said his eyes not leaving mine, giving me confidence.

"You promise?" I bite my lip. His eyes darkened with, what? Lust? Passion?

"I promise," He nods his head and opens his arms. "Do it."

I closed my eyes as I jump toward him, landing horizontally across his torso, forcing him to the mat, with me above him.

I opened my eyes and was met by his gaze, studying me. "That was awesome,"

"You really think so?" I didn't look away, "I know so," He smiled, not looking away. I looked down and realized I was still laying above him, I blushed scarlet as I sit up, legs crossed beside him. He did the same and was about to say something when we heard a voice.

"That was amazing, Ana," I turned, shocked and looked at the owned of the voice. "Dad?" I stand up and walked to the ropes. He was sitting on the first row. How long has he been here?

"I am proud of you Ana," He said standing up, with a warm smile of his face. I smile back at him, he is _proud _of me? Why? Maybe because I am facing my fears, the fears that I would rather not admit. It nonetheless made me happy, to feel like I am making him proud, It's the best thing ever. Best feeling ever.

Maybe I should be proud of myself too.

I got out the ring and jumped the barrier, going straight to my father's arms hugging him tightly.

When I pulled away I looked at him smiling, "Come on, the show will start soon, go shower." He said and then looked behind me, at the ring, where Paul was still standing there, just watching us.

Paul nodded at him and smiled before leaving the ring and walking backstage. I gave my father a kiss on the cheek before following him to the backstage.

* * *

><p>I looked at the mirror of the locker room, staring at me reflection. Wearing a navy Herve Leger crisscross bandage dress and white heels. My hair straight, like it usually is. I like how I look.<p>

"You look gorgeous!" I smiled turning around at my new found friends, Nicole and Brie.

"Thank you, you both look amazing."

"I know, right?" Nicole said and wink and Brie just rolled her eyes playfully at her twin. "Anyway, time to go ladies."

We were the last three girls on the locker room, this one at least. I grabbed my purse and bag and walked with them outside. I put my bag in my rental and was about to get in when I heard a voice.

"Would you mind if I ride with you?" I smiled brightly before turning around.

"Not really, a company is never a bad thing." I bite my lip as he walked over to me. When he was close enough, he cupped my face making me look up at him.

"I need to tell you first that you look breathtaking," He said his blue eyes never leaving mine.

"Jonathan," I let out a breath as his face was getting closer to mine. He tilts his head and kissed my lips, taking my breath away. I kissed back and moaned softly against his lips as his hands fall from my face and wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. The need of air made us pull away, both of us breathless.

Staring at each other eyes for a few seconds while standing in the same position, his arms around me holding me tightly against him.

"Lets go," He said and place a sweet kiss on my lips before going to the passenger seat. I get in the car and started it, driving off to where we are suppose to meet the other.

* * *

><p>We walked inside the club, hand in hand, smiling as we walked to where some of the group where sitting.<p>

"Look who had finally arrived," Corey said as he saw us walking toward them._ Jesus, Corey. _

We sit down on the empty seats, "I will get us something to drink," Jonathan said as he got up and walked to the bar.

"Hey, girl," I turned my head and smiled.

"Hey Renee," We started talking randomly and a few minutes later, Jonathan was back with our drinks.

"Thank you," I smiled as he sits back next to me.

"It's my pleasure," He said wrapping an arm around me.

"Wanna dance?" He said as he slammed his empty glass into the table. I chuckled lightly and nodded. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor.

I don't know what we were doing ever or if it can possibly be called dancing, but we were having fun. He spin me around then pulled me back to him and I laughed as he start singing along the song.

"You are so beautiful, Ana," He said as he start slowing down the dance, looking at me start at the eyes. I sucked in a breath and he stole it, as he start kissing me in the middle of the dance floor.

I could hear cheering and clapping and 'aww's behind me, around me, but for a second I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled his down toward me, deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight. **

_"Heavy Heads and Hearts." _

I woke up with a bad, bad headache and heavy head. Why must I drink so much if I am going to regret it the next morning? I tried to turn my body, and only then I realized there was an arm around me.

I snapped my head so fast, it almost hurt, and look who was next to me. It was Jonathan. Looking down at my body, I let out a sigh of relief. I was still fully dressed.

I looked back at Jonathan again, he looks peaceful sleeping. I have to find a way to get up without waking him up. I slowly and quietly get out of his arm and off the bed. Grabbing whatever clothes I first found on my suitcase, I got to the bathroom to take a shower before leaving to grab a much needed cup of coffee.

I walked out the bathroom and throw my clothes into the suitcase.

"Good morning,"

I smiled as I turn to face him, "Good morning," I said as I walked over to him and sit on the bed.

"Please don't tell me I am not the only one with a horrible headache," He puts his hands over his face, rubbing it.

I laughed softly. "No, you are not. I also have a horrible, horrible headache." I said before standing up again. "I will go and get some coffee, want some?"

He looked at me, "No, thank you. I have to get up and go to my room to shower and pack."

"Okay, see you later." I said as I grab my phone, room key, and all my things and walked to the door.

"See ya!" I heard him said as I close the door.

* * *

><p>I take my cup of coffee and thank the blond man before walking over to somewhere to sit. I look around the place, there aren't many tables empty. I sigh softly, my head is really hurting so bad.<p>

"Hangover?" I turn my head to where the voice came from, it's not like I couldn't guess who is the owner anyway. I don't know many people with that accent.

"Yes," I said looking at him as he took a sip from his coffee, "Bad one, too."

"I could tell," He said. _How? _

"I didn't see you at the club last night," I said as I take a sip from my coffee. God, it tastes amazing.

"I did," I turned back to look at him, he wasn't looking at me. Actually, he was looking anywhere but at me.

"You did?" How didn't I see him though?

He nods slowly before drowning his coffee. "Wanna have breakfast?"

"Okay," It comes out as a whisper, I had no idea why. "Paul," He looks at me, waiting for me to finish what I start. I took a deep breath, What should I even say to him?

"Had," My voice was caught in my throat. "Had I done something wrong? Like something to make you treat me like," I can't find a word, God. "That?"

He looks deeply into my eyes and doesn't respond. He sucks in a deep breath before looking away, again. "It's nothing to do with you, Ana. It's all me. I am sorry, I guess."

_What? _

"Lets get something to eat," He says and start walking, without looking back at me. I sigh deeply then start following him. What are you hiding Paul?

_Why is it so hard? _

* * *

><p>I walked into my room and Jonathan was no longer there. I looked at the nightstand and saw a small paper.<p>

_Will meet you by five to go to the airport. _

I smiled before throwing the note away. Time to pack.

After finishing packing, I sit down on bed. First week of working here has been, crazy? Unexpected?

I met a guy. Jonathan is a great guy. He is funny, charming, outgoing, and good looking.

Made new friends. Even though I want to get to know more people, but I can say it's a good start.

But then there is Paul. This man is hiding something that I found myself really wanting to know it.

I don't know why. I don't care why. I just want to know.

All this thinking is only making my head hurts worse.

Ten days into this job and one week of traveling and I can't wait to go back home. What have I done to myself?

I close my eyes as I lay back on the comfortable bed. I have a few hours to waste and I will waste them sleeping.

* * *

><p>"How long is the flight?"<p>

"You don't want to know," Jonathan looked at me.

"Oh, try me." I fold my arms as I leaned against the chair.

"Seven hours.."

"Fuck my life."

He laughed and I chuckled. Seven hours is way too much.

"Believe me Ana, there are way longer flights. And there are way longer weeks," I bite my lips and closed my eyes. "You will get used to it. It's only a matter of time.

"You know, for some people, this is there dreams," I opened my eyes and looked at him, "To work here, to travel all over to world, to wrestle. They work hard, harder than you can think or imagine. Some of them make, some don't. Not everyone is lucky enough to have this. To be here. You are not appreciating this enough.

"You are not realizing that this job you think you being so hard on yourself to do, is a dream to millions. Appreciate things while you still have it, Ana."

He looked away and I heard that our flight is about to take off. We both stand up and start walking toward the plane. I don't know what to say. I didn't realize what I was doing until he spook to me. His words hit me, hard.

I looked around myself, the place is surrounded by WWE workers. How many of them worked so hard to get here? How many get it handled to them on a sliver plate? Like myself.

And for the first time I realized that there is a hidden story behind everything, everyone.

I sit down on my seat and closed my eyes, without even knowing who is sitting next to me.

Jonathan had given a lot of things to things to think about. Things I don't want to think about.

_Yes, I am taking things for granted. A lot of things. _

Before I know it, I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**So people were telling me who they want/prefer to see Ana with. So, let me know who would you prefer, Ana/Paul or Ana/Jonathan. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine. **

_"One Of These Days." _

"Wake up you lazy ass,"

I groan as I felt someone shaking my body. Why am I being woke up this early.

"Come on Ana," I know that voice, it's Nat. I sigh softly as I try to open my eyes, only to shut them again when the sun rays hit them. I sit up slowly, with my eyes closed.

"Good morning," I open my eyes and smile at her.

"Good morning,"

"Get up and get ready because we are going out," She narrows her eyes at me, "I know there are a lot of things you have to tell me."

I bite my lips as I nod her way, _a lot of things_.

"Go get ready then, what the fuck are you waiting for?" She rolls her eyes, I hopped off the bed and goes to the bathroom, shaking my head at my best friend.

* * *

><p>"Speak up Anastasia," Natalie says as she eats a piece of her waffle.<p>

I looked down at my plate, where should I start. "I," I look at her, "Met a boy," I swallowed hard watching her reaction, "His name is Jonathan. We went on a date,"

"You didn't tell me!" Her eyes were wide.

"I was in another country and the different time zones and all made it so hard to call you," I gave her my puppy eyes, hoping she won't be mad at me, "Come on Nat, I tell you everything. It's not like I was hiding it or something."

She rolls her eyes, "How does he look?" I smile at her. That's my Nat! I take my phone out and show her a phone of him.

"He looks cute," She says giving me my phone back. "You are not dating, right?"

"Of course not! Not that quick, I mean I just met him. He is a great guy though." I put the phone back into my bag.

"What about Paul?"

I look at her, not quite understanding. "What about him?"

"I don't know, you tell me," She raises her eyebrow at me, "I thought you two,"

"Seriously Nat? He is my trainer. Nothing more or less." _Isn't he?_ "He is way too quiet too." I take a sip from my juice then look back at her, "What made you think that we, you know?" I suddenly feel nervous.

"I don't know, I just felt like you two would, you know." She repeats my words and smiles at me.

I take a deep breath. What made her think that? The last time I talked to her about Paul was after our first training session.

"Do you feel like going shopping?" I look up at her and smile. this could be the best idea ever.

* * *

><p>"I love this dress!"<p>

This is why shopping with Nat is never bad. I turn to look at the mirror, the pastel floral mini-dress looks perfect. I walk back to the changing room to try another thing from the ones we chose together.

After two more hours of trying clothes, we were finally done. Changing into our street clothes we arrived with we paid and left the shop.

"Oh, how I missed shopping with my best friend," Nat said "And it's only been a week." I laughed and looked at her.

"I don't think I would succeed," I bite my bottom lip, "I don't know I accepted to do this. I will never,"

"Ana, stop." I watched as Nat turned to look at me. "You will do it. Don't let anyone's words get to you."

"But it was not just anyone Nat," I felt tears clouded my eyes as we were finally a few feet away from her car. She unlocked the car and we both put our shopping bags on the backseat before getting in the car. I closed my eyes as I try to stop myself from crying. I promised myself I wouldn't waste another tear on _him. _

"Come on Ana, don't cry. How many times should I tell you he is worth your tears or your time. He is a dick, and I know your are over him." Her voice was soft and warm. So un-Nat-like, but that how she has always been when I need her to be that way.

"I am over him, but not his words. I could forget everything but his words."

"One of these days, you will forget them because you would so busy remembering the love words of the love of your life." She smiled at me and I couldn't stop the tears coming out my eyes. I leaned over and hugged her so tightly and smiled when she hugged back.

Sometimes all you need is a hug that makes you feel like everything would be alright. Like everything will get better. Just like this hug.

* * *

><p>I walk inside the large house with all the shopping bags on my arms.<p>

"Hey mom," I smile as I put the shopping bags down on the couch and walk over to her.

"Hey, sweetie," She smiles as I sit down next to her."How was your day?"

"Good. It's nice to catch up with Nat after a long time,"

"It was one week," She raises her eyebrow and I laugh lightly.

"Still mom, a lot can happen in one week."

"Like?" She smirks and I bite down on my lip after taking a deep breath.

"I met a guy,"

"And?"

"We went on a date,"

"And?"

_Damn it mom!_

"We kissed." I sigh.

"Is he hot?" I laugh out loud.

"Yes, he is. He is really funny and just adorable."

"I am glad you met a guy, Ana." Her face suddenly turns serious and I knew what is going to be said next. "Just be careful sweetheart. Don't go so fast. Give yourself time. Give it some time, to know each other better and to not end up with a broken heart. Please Ana, be careful. I can't stand seeing you again like that."

I close my eyes as I throw myself at the arms of my mom. The best place to be in the world. She is right, so right. I don't want to end up with a broken heart.

I can't stand seeing myself like that again, too.

"You deserve the best Ana, don't settle for anything less than that." She holds me in her arms as she speaks.

"I won't mom, I promise." I close my eyes, loving the feeling of being in my mother's arms. Everything seems to be better when I am in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**I am done with my exams, so hopefully updates will be faster for the next two weeks that I have off. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten. **

_"Just Trust."_

I pull my long hair in a big messy bun over my head as I stare at the man before me, both of us out of breath and covered in sweat.

"Clothesline," I nod as I run toward him extending my arm out and hitting him on the chest, making him fall down. I turn back and look as him as he sits himself up a little and looks at me. "That was great," He smiles a little before getting up.

I smile back as I watch him walking toward me. "You're nature in the ring, Ana." He says his eyes glued to mine. I start biting my lip, "Really?"

His eyes darken a little as he looks at me, "Yes," He turns away "Stop it."

"What?" I blink, _stop what?_

"Biting your lips," By the time he said that he was leaning against the ropes, arms crossed.

_What is it with him and me biting my lips? _

"Okay?," I cross my arms, "What are we going to do next?"

"Standing moonsault," He smirks and I feel a wave of nervousness hit my body.

"And it is?" I find myself swallowing hard.

"You will stand at the top rope, bounce off, then executes a backflip and lands on your opponent."

I feel my mouth hit the mat. He can't be serious, right? "Are you fucking kidding me?"

His smirk grow even bigger. "Not."

"I can't do that, Paul." All my nervous feelings quickly turned into fear. I could easily die doing that move.

"You can. Look at all the moves you have perfected. No reason to be afraid."

"None of then was me jumping of the top rope doing a backflip."

He sighs softly before walking toward me, closing every inch between us. I tear my eyes away from his, I refuse to met them, fearing he might see something I don't want to show him.

My breath was caught on my throat when his hand cupped my face, forcing me to look at him, in the most gentle way possible.

"Ana," His voice was so soft, I could melt right here in his hands. "I know you can do it. You're afraid, it's okay, who isn't? You just need to push those fears away and do it. Trust me Ana. Trust me when I say I won't let anything happen to you. When I say that I will be where I am supposed to be. I told you before and I am telling you again, trust is the name of the game. Trust yourself and those who are around you. Have some faith in yourself. You deserve that from yourself."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. My body was paralyzed, I couldn't move. His words set fire to my chest, and I felt like he could see right through me. I hate it. I hate because his eyes are so deep, and I still can't see through them like he can to me. I don't know what to say or to do, so I just stand there still, while his hands were still cupping my face. None of us broke the eye contract, none of us dared. And for the first time I saw something in Paul I have never seen before. _Something deeper. _

"Will you do it Ana?" His accented voice echoed through my thoughts bringing me back to earth. I suck in a deep breath and nod slowly. I will give a try.

"Just promise you won't let me get hurt."

He smiles so brightly through his oh-so-white teeth. "I would never." His hands fall from my face as he takes a step to the back. "Climb up the top rope,"

I do as I am told, trying to balance myself and not fall. "You're very agile Ana. Get the thoughts that you gonna fail out of your head. If you can do a backflip while standing on the ground, you so as hell can do it from the top rope." He says while my back was facing him, encouraging me. "I am laying on the mat right here, all you need to do is calculate the distance in your head and fly."

I turn my head a little to look at him then turn back again. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. I bounce off the rope and do the backflip, landing perfectly on his chest.

_God damn it this hurts. _I rubbed my chest as I look at Paul as he sits up and look at me. I did it for fucks sake!

"That was amazing, Ana." He smiles so big and I couldn't help as I throw my body at him, hugging him tightly, smiling when he hugs me back.

I slowly pull away from his arms, with the big smile. "I think that's enough for today." I say getting up. He chuckles softly and gets up too.

"It's hurts, though," I say looking at him.

"Of course it does. Seriously Ana?" He playfully rolls his eyes at me. I had never seen this side of Paul, but I am glad I did.

"Shut up." I softly hit his arm, then my face turns serious. "I want to ask you something." I say.

"Go ahead," He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Would you like to go with me somewhere to sit down and talk after showering? Not a date, just so we can get to know each other more. That's if you want,"

"Jesus Ana, relax and slow down. No one is running after you." He takes a step back, making me laugh.

"Okay. After showering, are you busy?" He shakes his head no. "So what about of we go and eat somewhere? Not a date, just a couple of new friends talking."

He laughs lightly as he shakes his head at me. "Okay, I will shower and wait for you out there." He gives me a small smile before getting out the ring. "Please just don't make me wait for twenty-something years."

_Once a jerk, always a jerk._ I roll my eyes as I get out of the ring too. Why am I so damn happy like that?

* * *

><p>I pull my backpack closer to my shoulder as I walk to where Paul was waiting. He was sitting on one of the chair going through his phone. Wearing a blue T-shirt and dark navy jeans, he looks as good as he can be.<p>

"I am ready," I say with a smirk. He looks up from his phone at me and smirks back.

"Finally," He stands up and grabs his backpack. "You have a ride, right?"

I nod. "You don't?"

"My house isn't far away from here. I prefer to walk it."

"Okay, lets go." I smile as both of us walk out the performance center and toward my car.

After twenty minutes of driving, we were at the restaurant. We sit on a table and order our food.

"Do you think I will be ready to actually wrestle on TV in three weeks time?" I nervously push my still wet hair to the back.

"Yes," His answer was quick and he seemed so sure about it. I don't agree with him.

"I don't,"

"Ana, seriously, you're amazing. You're nature in the ring. Stop saying that you can't. Think positive."

I sigh loudly. Maybe he is right. I am overthinking everything like I always do. I still have time and I hopefully will be ready by then.

I look back at Paul again and before I could say anything, the food arrive. We start eating in silence, a comfortable one. I start thinking about today, I got to know and talk to Paul more. He seems like a great guy. A great guy who is hiding something that I still want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**This chapter was suppose to be up earlier but I wasn't home. And yesterday I couldn't complete it as I was so upset over the news of Justin, or now PJ/Paul, quitting WWE. I believe he made the right decision anyway. If you want, you can leave your thoughts. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven. **

_"Friends Reunited."_

"Really?"

I smile brightly at my parents as we were sitting having breakfast. I just told them that I did a moonsault and they seem impressed. I nod my head before taking a sip of my cappuccino from the large mug.

"This is amazing Ana!" He smiles at me, "I knew you are a fast learner. You are as smart as your father." He smirks.

I laugh as mom rolls her eyes. "This is not true." She says and winks at me. He ignores both of us and start taking again.

"So, I see Paul is a good trainer."

I look down at my plate. Why am I feeling nervous all of the sudden? I swallow another piece of my eyes before looking at dad again. He is still looking at me.

"Yes, he is great. He is patient and he knows just what to say." My mum raises her eyebrow at me. What is she thinking?

"Great! I know he would be just the right one."

We finish breakfast and we got up. I probably have to get my suitcase ready to leave.

"Ana," I turn to look at me dad. "You have the week off."

"What?" _Why? _

"This week they are overseas. I would be hard to find time training as they travel more often from city to another. Paul will leave today and will be back early. On Tuesday exactly."

"So he won't work the whole tour?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I sigh softly. I actually really wanted to go. Having the whole week off meaning I won't see Jonathan for a week. I walk upstairs to my room and grab my iPhone. Dialing the number, I wait for the answer.

"Hey, Ana," I smile.

"Hey," I lay down on my bed, "How are you?"

"Good. Something's wrong?"

"No-yes." I roll my eyes when I hear him giggling. "My dad just give me the whole week off."

"Oh," I bite my lip. "I won't see you for the whole week."

"Yeah."

"This is bad because I really want to kiss you." I close my eyes biting harder on my lip.

"I want to kiss you too." The sentence fall out my lips before I could stop it.

"Soon, gorgeous."

"You're such a flirt."

"Thank you." I could tell he is smirking.

"Bye, Jon."

"Bye, baby." The line went dead and I stare a me phone screen for a few seconds._ Baby?_

* * *

><p>I put on a distressed skinny jeans and a white sleeveless shirt with black heels. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and put a soft touch of make-up. If I have a whole week off, I sure as hell won't spend it at home.<p>

I grab my handbag and car key and walk out the room. I am meeting Nat and some of our friends.

I get in the car and drive off to where we are meeting.

"Hey, stranger."

I smile as I walk over to my friends. "Hey,"

"Long time no see," I look at Jack before taking a seat.

"You know, I have been busy." I chuckle when he rolls his eyes.

"How was your week?"

"Good. Great." I look at Nat, "Where is Martin?"

"He couldn't make it. A lot of work." She seems sadden by that.

"We are going to the club tonight." Lily said changing the topic.

"Great! I haven't been out with you for a long time." I look at Nat, she is looking down while playing with her blonde hair. She is talking to Martin.

"Nat?" She looks at me, "You coming right?" She nods.

"Excuse me." She says before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

I sigh sadly. "I don't know Jack." I look at him. "How is Scarlet?" I smile when I saw his smile grow.

"She is amazing and kicking me and her mom's ass. She is already almost one year old. Can you believe it, Ana?"

God, time flies. "I really want to see her. Hadn't seen her in the longest time."

"You haven't seen any of us in the longest time." I turn to look behind me with a very big smile.

"Keith," I got up and hug him tightly. How much had I miss this man. "I missed you so much." I have been friends with Kieth since high school.

"I missed you too," We pull away and sit down, him next to me. "How have you been?"

"Great. Kicking ass."

"I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes."

"I can kick your ass right here right now." I hit his arm hard, rolling my eyes when he laughs.

"Yeah, obviously." He says as he pushes his light brown hair backward. "You coming tonight?"

"Yes." I look up as I heard someone walking toward the table.

"Nat, everything alright?" Keith asks as he look at her. She just nods her head.

_What the hell is going on with her?_

* * *

><p>"What?" I shout over the music.<p>

"Lets dance." Keith shouts coming closer. "Your trainer obviously dropped you on your ears."

I hit his chest while chuckling, gasping a little when he pulls me up and to the dance floor. He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer as we dance. I look up at him, should I tell him now or wait for later?

"Something's wrong?"

God, he already noticed. I shake my head and smile up at him. "No, not wrong. I just want to tell you something."

"You met someone?"

_God dammit! _I sigh and smile nodding my head. He unwraps his arms from around me and pull me outside the place.

"Speak," He says as we were standing outside. The street was empty, quiet and dark. Even though we are in June, the air was cool and refreshing. Probably because it was midnight.

I look at him, "I think I like two boys at the same time," I admit, for the first time, even for myself. The alcohol and the things it does. He didn't open his mouth, his eyes glued to me, waiting for more to be said.

"I don't even know how that happen. They are so different. So unlike. Both are great in their own way. I went in a date with Jonathan, we kissed, it was great. Like yes, I want to be with him. But Paul," I pause, I don't even know what to say when it comes to him. I lean back against the cold wall. "He is different form anyone I have ever known. So different. It's always like he is hiding something. I don't even know why I like him. But I think I liked him since the first time I looked into his hazel eyes." I smile softly at the memory of running into him, things have changed.

I look at Keith, He is smiling down at me. "Looks like someone has something to figure out."

I give him half a smile. "What do you think?" I slide down and fold my legs. His eyes widened a little before he jumps me.

"I think you should follow your heart Ana, and take your head with you. Don't set yourself for another heartbreak, but don't let your fears of getting your hear broken stop you from having the biggest happiness of your life. You can't really like two people at the same time. Sooner or later, things will get clearer and you would know who is the one for you. Don't rush things. I know you have learned that very lesson already."

I close my eyes while I hug my legs closer to my chest, resting my head on the wall. He knows what he is saying and he knows that he can't be more right.

It's gonna take me some time to know who I really like. And it's not going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve. **

_"The Turning Point." _

Some people just never really learn from their mistakes. I am one of these fools. I hold my head with one of my hands, as I saving it from falling off my body.

"Do you need anything, Miss?" I look up at Laura and smile.

"A very big cup of coffee."

"Okay." She smiles before walking to the kitchen. I turn back and walk again to my room. Laying in bed, I tried to remember what exactly happened yesterday. I barely remember anything.

Maybe I should call Keith or Nat, I am pretty sure they weren't as drunk as me. I grab my phone from the nightstand and unlock it. The light burning through my eyes. I put it away again. I can always call them later for sure.

* * *

><p>I look down at my best friend. "Just speak, Nat. Please tell me what is wrong." When I called her, she was crying, hard. Something is seriously wrong and she won't speak.<p>

She is sitting down on a couch of Martin's and hers house. Her head buried in her hands as she cries silently. I sigh and run my hand through my hair before kneeling before her. "Speak Nat. Tell me what is wrong. I won't leave until I know." Her sobs only got louder. She lifts her head a little, her face is a red mess.

"He's cheating,"

My heart skips a beat hearing her words. The words came out her mouth like they hurt, probably because they do. I reach out and wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly. Holding her together.

"After all those years together. After all those things I gave him. After everything I had done for him. After everything we have done together. How is it so easy for him to go away and cheat on me. He knows how much I love him. He knows I would do anything for him. How can it be so easy. Ten years, Ana. He had thrown ten years away like they are nothing. How? God how." She cries and cries in my arms. Sobbing loudly. Her body shaking. She is falling apart. I hold her even more tightly, hoping my hug would make her feel better. Hold her together. I don't know what to say. Even with the fact it wasn't long ago I was in the same situation.

We live in a fucked up world. How can it be easy to break the heart of someone who loves you. Trusts you. One you have spend so much time with. The one you had shared with so many of your memories, good and bad. The one who was there for you at your best and your worst. It's not okay. It's unacceptable and unforgivable.

We stay just like that, me holding her so tightly as she cries. I don't know how long and I don't care. She needs me right now. Maybe it's time for a change for her.

* * *

><p>I take a sip from my coffee as I warp my hands around the hot cup. Looking up, I couldn't help the sigh escaping my mouth.<p>

"Cheating?" Keith says, shaking his head. "I can't believe he actually could do that. After all this time together?"

"I don't know Keith. It's like things can never be on our side. It never gets better. It hurts to see her like that. She is really in love with him. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Is she sure?" I nod my head slowly before looking down at my cup. Things only gets from bad to worse when it comes to us.

"You will be back at training tomorrow, right?" I look up at him. I forgot that. Paul is coming back tomorrow.

"Right." I look at my phone. It's almost 10. "I think we should leave. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"You look tired." He says throwing some cash on the table before getting up.

"That's your polite way to say I look like shit?" I give him a small smile. He shakes his head giggling.

"No. Not exactly. You just need some sleep. Things will get better, Ana."

Maybe it will. Not soon, this is something I am sure of.

* * *

><p>"Ana?"<p>

I look at the confused face of Paul. He puts his back down on the floor and climb the ring, coming next to me. "Hey," He says softly, looking at me. Studying me. Like he feels like something is wrong.

"Hey," I give him a small smile. "How are you?"

"How are _you?_" He repeats, his voice's caring, his gaze's warm. I tear my eyes away from him. I don't know how he do this. He can see right through me and I am not fine with it.

"Ana, you know you can speak to me. I am not as bad as I seem to be." He gets closer, and sits legs fold across me. No, you are _far _from it. I suck a deep breath and look up at him again. Biting my lip, I stare right at his eyes, seeing as they darken.

My breath got caught at my throat when his hand come up to my face and he slowly releases my lip from between my teeth. My heart beating start getting faster as he stares right at my eyes. His hand now cupping the side of my face, his face leaning forward toward mine. I find myself waiting for his lips to touch mine.

But before I know, he was up on his feet. He is breathing heavily, still looking right at me. I blink few times, taken away by the sudden movement. He took a deep breath before putting his hand out for me. The same hand that was cupping my face a few seconds ago.

I took his hand, helping him pull me up. Once I was on my feet, I look anywhere but him.

"We can talk after we are done. Now, lets start." He says, pulling his black hair into a ponytail.

I take a few steps back waiting for him to speak. His hands drop to his sides and the look on his face changed from a soft one to a serious one.

Who the hell can keep up with his mood changes? I don't think I can. At least training will get me out of the sad mood I got myself locked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen. **

_"A Fading Night.__"_

"Enough for today,"

"Yes please," I heard him chuckling. Rolling my eyes, I struggle to pull my hair in the messy pun again. He never fails to make me feel like a bus ran over me.

"See you tomorrow," He says as he hops off the ring, grabs his bag and walks off. It took me a second to realize he is talking about training and now I feel as stupid as I can get.

I shrug before crawling out the ring, grabbing my water bottle and bag before walking off to the to shower and leave.

* * *

><p>I walk inside the club with Nat next to me, and the rest of them behind us. We need to get her out the horrible mood and make her forget about him, until she feels like it's the right time to face him.<p>

"I'll get the drinks," Keith says before leaving us, and walking to the bar. We sit down and start chatting lightly.

Out the corner of my eyes, I saw a familiar body. Turning my head a little, my eyes widen. It's Paul.

"Here is your drink," I snap my head and look at Keith. I take the drink from him and smile.

"What?"

"He is here,"

"Who?" His voice gets more serious. No, this is _not _who I meant.

"Paul. Paul is here."

"Oh," He takes a sip from his drink. "Go talk to him,"

"Should I?"

"I don't see why not?"

_Maybe because you don't know him? _I sigh quietly before taking a sip from my apple martini. "Okay," I get up from my seat, my drink in my hand.

"Where are you going?"

I watched as Keith leans to her and whispers something. "Ohhh, get him girl,"

I roll my eyes at her before turning to leave. It's good to see her smiling and joking. Just don't let the joke be on me.

"Paul," I acknowledge my presence once I was standing behind him. He turns and look at me, with a surprised look on his face.

"Ana, hey," He said quietly with a smile. "Let me introduce you," He says turning his head a little. "Stu, this is Ana."

"Nice to meet you," He says with a smile through a thick British accent. I smile back.

"Same here," I take a sip from my martini. "You're from England." I remark. He smirks.

"True. You can't miss the accent." I chuckle and nod.

"You can say that. One of my favorites." I look at Paul. He is quiet, like most of the times, looking down at a empty glass.

"You can dance?" He slowly lifts his head and look at me.

"You wanna dance?" He answers my question with another one. I just nod.

He smiles and gets up from his seat. "Excuse us," He says to Stu before taking the half empty glass from my hand, putting it on the table. He intertwines his fingers with mine and pulls me to the dance floor.

Shakira's Gypsy was playing loud by the time we get to the dance floor. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I smile as I warp my arms around his neck.

I am shocked by how much of a good dancer he is. I want to dance with him all night long, but my body is too tired to agree. I pull my arms from around his neck, and he understands, as he pulls his arms from around me and we both walk off back to the where he was sitting before.

"Want a drink?"

"Tonic and Tequila," He raises his eyebrow then nods his head and calls the bartender.

"Tonic and Tequila and a glass of water,"

"You don't drink?" _What? _

"Yes, I don't." He looks at me before taking the seat next to me on the bar. "I see you're so shocked,"

"I have never met someone who doesn't drink," I look up as the bartender puts the drinks in front of us.

"That's pretty weird. Not even a single one?"

I shook my head. I grab my drink and swallow it all at once, slamming the glass down as my throats burns. "Another one," I says and the bartender nods slowly.

I look back at Paul. His eyes were wide. "Talk about yourself," I can feel the tequila's effect starting.

"Like what?" He takes a sip from his water, not taking his eyes off me. Like he is watching me carefully.

"Everything," I swallow the second glass and look at him. "I don't anything about you,"

"If you kept drinking like that, you won't remember anything I will say by the morning." His eyes were glues to mine.

"Don't tell me what to do," I narrow my eyes at him.

"I am not. Just predicting what may happen," He tilts his head a little.

"Don't,"

He smiles a little and shook his head, "Okay, I am sorry."

"I want another one," Tequila and being stubborn are not a very good mix. But I couldn't stop myself. He takes a deep breath watching as the bartender brings me it.

"Don't bring her anything else,"

"I can fucking hear you," I pull my beer closer to me. He looks at me and sighs. He looks at the young guy and the young guy nods.

"I am a adult," I take a large sip from my glass.

"A drunk, stubborn one, I would say."

"Just speak about yourself," I drown the rest of my Tequila and look at him. He has a look in his face that wake up all the butterflies in my stomach. He is just so beautiful.

"I was born in South Africa," He starts, not taking his eyes off me. Watching me closely. Carefully. "I have been wrestle nearing all my life. I grow up in the business, as my father was a wrestle and a wrestling promoter."

"Was?" He ignores my remark. His eyes still on me. If looks could burn, I would have been in fire by now.

"I just loved watching him wrestle and got myself hooked."

"Go on,"

"Enough now,"

"Paul, speak,"

"Let's leave,"

"No," I push his hands away. "I don't want to leave. I want to know about you. You are so dark, Paul."

He freezes, eyes widen, and his hands dropped to his sides. He takes a deep breath after another, his eyes not leaving mine. Not for a second.

Suddenly, I get a weird, unwelcome feeling in my stomach. I quickly get from my place and run to the outside. Walking out the door, I was hit by the cool, late night air.

"Ana," I hear him calling my name softly behind me. I turn to look at him. But before any of us could speak, I was bending down, throwing up.

He quickly walks to me, holding my hair up. _God, this is so fucking embarrassing. _Once I was done, he warps his arm around me gently and pull me to his side.

"We are leaving,"

"Just say it,"

He looks down at me while we walk toward his car, I think. "Say what?"

"I told you to stop," He sighs, sadly.

"Not the right time, maybe later." He opens the door of the passenger seat and helps me sit.

"You are beautiful," I run my hand through his hair. He takes a deep breath and close his eyes. When he opens them, he starts the car and drive off.

* * *

><p>"Here, drink the whole glass,"<p>

I was sitting on his couch, in his house. I look up at him.

"It's water."

I take the glass from him and drown it all. My head is hurting me already. Why didn't I listen to him. I look at him at he takes the empty glass from me and sits next to me.

I don't what I am doing, but I move toward him, closing all the distance between us, leaning my a little, resting my head in his muscular chest. I close my eyes, I didn't know I would enjoy being so close to him.

Slowly things started to fade away and I was in deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen. **

_"Love, Lust, and Breathless Moments."_

Opening my eyes, I look around me. The room was dark as there was curtains blocking the light out. I can barely see anything, but I know that I don't know this room. Where the fuck am I?

A wave of fear hits me, I can't remember anything. I push the blanket off my body and get off the bed. I am still fully dressed. I walk over to the door and open it quietly. The light coming from the other side blind me for seconds.

I swallow hard before walking out the door, slowly walking down the corridor. The house looks beautiful. But I just want to know where I am. I take a deep breath as I walk down the stairs. There is no one down here. I look around me. The living room. The kitchen. The dining room. No one.

"Good morning,"

_Holy fuck! _I jump, screaming before turning to look at the owner of the voice. _Paul?! _

"Paul?" My heart is still beating so fast. "Jesus, you scared me to death," I put my hand over my heart. God, it's going to fall out my chest. I can fucking feel it.

"Sorry, didn't mean too." He speaks, softly, then walks toward me. "How are you feeling?"

_Why is he asking? How did I get here? _"Good. How did I get here?"

"You have to eat something," He says, "I will get you something to eat, go sit there."_ Can't he just answer my question? _

"What time is it?"

He looks behind me. "You really want to know?"

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Yes,"

"It's five in the afternoon,"

I gasp, "What?" It comes out as a yell. Did I really overslept all that time?

"I will get you something to eat," He smiles, "Go sit there,"

I sigh. I just want him to tell me what has happened. I slowly walk to where he told me to sit.

A few minutes later, he was back with a plate in his hand and a glass of juice on the other.

He hands me the plate and the glass. _Holy shit, this looks delicious. _

"It's a baked honey garlic chicken, I hope you like it."

I put the glass away and grab the fork.

"This is so good," I didn't realize how hungry I am till now. "Can you tell me what had happen? How did I get here?"

He sucks in a deep breath. "Okay, I will. Just finish your plate."

"I was going to anyways," I smile when he chuckles.

"Last night, it happened to be that we are both at the same club. You came up and we talked, then danced,"

Oh yes! I remember that. I was out with my friends.

"Then you start drinking, you get so drunk, you suddenly ran out the club, I was after you,"

He pauses. I look up at him, the next part is probably embarrassing. I could feel it.

"I throw up,"

He nods. "It's fine though,"

"It's not." I could feel my face warming. I could laterally feel it turning red.

"No seriously, it's okay. I bring you here because you were sick, and way too drunk."

"I was sleeping,"

"In my room. You fell asleep here, on the couch, so I take you up to the bedroom."

"Then where did you slept?" I, of course, couldn't remember if he slept next to me or not.

"In the guests room."

"That's very noble of you," Paul Lloyd, you have got to be the most gentleman man I have ever seen.

"Thank you," He winks. Playful Paul is the best.

I put the empty plates aside. "It tastes great. Thank you."

"You're welcome,"

"You made it?" Just don't say that you can cook too. It's so unfair to be that perfect.

"I did." He got up from his seat. "Drink the juice," He says as he reaches out to take the plate.

"I got it," I take the plate.

"Ana, seriously, it's just a plate." He takes it from my hand. I found myself unable to move. Paralyzed by a weird feeling. A feeling that makes me unease. He turns away and walks to the kitchen.

Without thinking, I grab the glass full of orange juice and followed him. I slowly walk to the kitchen, watching as he puts the plate in the dishwasher.

He turns and smiles brightly when his eyes met mine. I drown the remaining of the juice and give him the glass.

"Thank you Paul, for everything."

He turns back to me after putting the glass away. "Don't thank me. It's really nothing,"

"It is everything. You could have just left me. I know how horrible I am when I am drunk. I am even more stubborn than I am sober. You didn't have to deal with all of that. But you did. I believe this part is not included in your job."

"I would have never leave you when you was like that. That place is full of creeps."

"Did I say something that I should have not said?"

His face falls and my heart skips a beat. _What have I said?_

"Not really,"

"You're lying," I walk to him, closing the distance between us. "You have been nothing but great to me and I don't want a thing I said while drunk to make you hate me,"

"I will never,"

"Paul," I stare up at his eyes. There is a lost spark in his eyes. Lost words. Speak up, Paul.

"Ana," He says softly. His voice setting fire up inside my chest. "Do you really think I am a dark person?"

_Holy fuck. _

"I,I said that?" He nods, with a broken look on his face. God, no.

I don't know what to say. Afraid what I will say will build walls between us. It's like that every time I take a step closer to him, I walk ten away back.

"Not dark. Just, I don't know, it's just like you're hiding something. Something big. And I want to know. Not curiosity as much as it is a part of my atra," I stop myself. What am I saying. What am I spelling. I shouldn't say that. Not now.

His eyes are wide, shining. The look on his face is just too much for me to handle.

My heart start beating faster as he leans in. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his mint-smell breathing. I suck in a breath and he steals it.

Sparks were exploring inside my body as his large arms wrap around me, hugging me, closing the small distance between us. A moan escapes my lips as our tongues fight for dominance. Our bodies heating up by the hot kiss. Heavy breathing. I let him win. Another moan escapes my lips as his tongue dances between my lips.

His hands slip down my back and rest on my ass. I gasp against his lips when he pulls me up. I wrap my legs around around his waist as he pushes me to the wall. Holding me in place, between him and the wall. I need air, I can't breathe no more. He slowly pull his lips from mine and place a soft, loving kiss on my forehead. He looks at my eyes, eyes shining with lust.

"Do you realize how long I wanted to do that," His accent-laced voice was sweet, soft. I could die. I lean forward and place a kiss on his Adam's apple. I stare again at his eyes, the look hadn't changed.

I think at this moment I realize something. I am falling in love with Paul. I am falling hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen. **

_"The Wreckage Of What Now Is Gone."_

"Where the fuck have you been?"

The dreamy smile on my face falls as I enter the house. I was met by my whole family and friends. What is wrong?

"Ana, where have you been? Why are you not answering your phone?"

Oh, I forgot to check my phone. "I am fine, mom, really." I reply as I walk to an empty chair and sit.

"You haven't answered your phone since yesterday. You suddenly disappeared. How the fuck are we suppose to know if you are alive or not," Nat says, glaring at me. Jeez, calm down girl.

I take a deep breath, I don't what I should say.

"Ana, speak." I look at Keith. How did they all get together? They are overreacting. It's not like I am kidnapped or something.

"I am fine. Look at me. Safe and sound. Now, please excuse me, I have to shower." I quickly run up the stairs before any of them could stop me.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on the door as I brush my hair. I sigh quietly, "Come in,"<p>

I see the reflection of my mother as she enters my room. "Hey," She says in a quiet, calm voice.

"Hey," I smile at her in the mirror. "They all left?"

"Yes, they did. You know, they were just scared for you. They care about you."

"I know mom, But seriously, I am old enough to take care of myself,"

"Ana, you spent the whole night out. Not in any of your friends' houses. You didn't answer your phone and then you came back at seven o'clock the next day. That is enough to freak anyone out,"

"I was at Paul's home," The words fall out my mouth before I could double think about them. I feel unease as I see the look in her face.

"Paul as in your trainer?"

I close my eyes putting the hairbrush down. "Yes."

"Why? How?" Her voice is still calm. Good.

"Why," I walk over and sit on the bed next to her, "Last night I got drunk, very drunk. How, He took me to his home, after I throw up and let me sleep on his bed room. Alone," I say before she could ask. "He took care of me all night and even made me food to eat."

"He seems like a nice guy,"

"He is," I look down at my hands, "So nice."

"There is something else you want to say,"

"I think he likes me,"

"And you?"

I take a deep breath and look at her, "I like him too. So much."

"What about Jonathan?"

I sigh sadly. I just don't know what is happening to me. I don't know. "I like him, too."

"Ana,"

"Mom, this is wrong. I know. But I don't know what to do. How is it possible to like two people in the same time. They are so different. There is something that I love so much about each one of them. I am a horrible human being. I feel like I am playing with their feelings. This is wrong in every way possible and I just don't know what to do anymore," I throw myself at her, burying my head in her chest. She wraps her arms around me.

"You need to choose one of them before they find out and then you will lose both of them. Ana, this kind of thing happens, not a lot, but it does. You have got to choose, not the better man, but the man that makes you a better woman. I don't to see you setting yourself to get your heart broken. Sadly, that is what you are going right now. All three of you work at the same place and it's only a matter of time before one of them find out about the other and drama will unfold. You're new to this business, sweetheart. What you are doing is only going to make matters worse. Make your decision before it's too late."

Tears run down my face as I listen to her. What should I do? I don't have any idea, and in a couple of days I am going back on the road, which means I will be with them both. I need to work this out before things take a wrong turn. The last thing I want to do is to see drama unfold. I don't want that to happen.

I slowly pull away from her arms. I look at her and she just rubs my arm, telling me things gonna be alright. I waited until she left the room and I grab my phone.

* * *

><p>"Hey,"<p>

I look up and smile. "Hey,"

"So you want to talk here or go for a walk?"

I think for a moment, "Go for a walk," I was about to put the money on the table when he throws some money and grab my hand, pulling me outside before I could say anything.

"So, speak," He says pushing his hands inside his pockets. I look at him, he is wearing a white T-shirt and black pants, his oh-so-soft hair is falling down his head. He looks perfect. Heavenly.

I bite my lip as I fold my arms and look down as we start walking. "Honestly, I am not exactly sure why I called you. I think I just needed to hang out with someone. I hope you don't mind that, or find it stupid,"

"I don't and it is not," I look up at him, he is already looking at me. "Has something happened after you left my house?"

"Yes," I breathe. "They were all there, freaking out. I am not a child, I,"

"Ana, I would have been scared for you too." He stops and turns his body to me. I stop and do the same.

"But I was there with them, fine. They are overreaching."

"You are so stubborn," He says softly tilting his head a little. I bite my lip and nod. He is right.

My breath was caught in my throat as he takes his hand out his pocket and bring it up to my face, softly pulling my lip from between my teeth. His eyes are dark, full of lust and I can't feel my feet.

"Stop biting your lips, Ana," His voice is low and sexy. "It does things to me."

A shiver runs down my spine. How does he do that to me?

His hand cups my face and I lean into it, not taking my eyes off his. He begins to lean closer and closer. He is so close, I could feel the heat from his body. His lips finally touch mine,

"You do things to me, Ana," He says against my lips. My heart is beating so fast. I am already breathing hard. I close my eyes as he kisses me so passionately. I have never been kissed like that. His other hand rest on my back. I kiss back. This kiss is even better that the one earlier.

God Paul, I could easily melt in your arms and lips.

We pull away, both breathless, staring at each other's eyes. I try to catch my breath as I look at his eyes. I want to know more about this man. Now.

"Paul," It comes out as a whisperer.

"Yes,"

"Talk to me, about yourself. I don't know enough things about you. I really want to know about,"

He looks down as both his hands fall off my body. A sad look on his face. What are you hiding Paul?

I sigh. "If you don't,"

"I grow up in South Africa," He starts. "In a wrestling family. My father was a wrestler and a wrestling promoter. This is how I got involved. I grow up watching him wrestle, I loved it,"

We start walking again as he speaks. "I start wrestling when I was sixteen years old. But I wrestled under a mask because it was illegal to wrestle if you are under eighteen. When I was finally eighteen and finished high school," I look at him when he stops. He looks so sad. Hurt even. "My dad died."

I stop walking, shocked. God, I regret asking him now. "Oh my God Paul, I am so sorry. I didn't know,"

He smiles sadly. "It's fine," He takes a deep breath. "I loved my father so much. I still do. I have never been the same since he died. Everything around me had changed. I just felt like my whole world crashed when he was gone. I am so different now,"

I look at him. This is so sad. It's really the hardest thing ever to lose someone you love too much.

"I am a wreckage of a man that now is gone,"

The sentence rings through my brain. What does he mean? I look at him, he is looking down, thinking maybe.

He is still hiding something. _This is not the whole story_. But I don't want to talk about this any longer. I don't want him to be uncomfortable or feel sad.

"Are you tired of walking?"I look at him and raise my eyebrow. Why is he asking?

"Not really. I am fine,"

"Well, wanna go on a ride?" He smirks. Paul and his mood swings. I smile.

"Okay?" I shrug. My mouth drop when he points to a red and black Ducati. "It's yours?"

"Nope. I am so stealing it." He folds his arms smirking.

I hit his arm. "Shut it up," I laugh.

He grabs my arm. "I am taking you on a ride." He pulls me to the Ducati.

"It's so beautiful."

"_She_ is so beautiful."

I look at him chuckling. He puts the helmet on my head. "What about you?"

"I never wear them really." He smiles before kissing my lips. "I just brought it with me tonight for you."

I smile like a fool at him before standing in my toes to place a kiss on his lips. When we pull away he smile before we both got on the motorbike.

"Hold on me tight," He says. I wrap my arms around him and hugs him tightly. He smells so good. God, where are this man's flaws?

A scream of excitement escaped my lips when he begins the motorbike and dive off too fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen. **

_"The Calm Before The Storm." _

"Ana!"

I smiled brightly as I look at the voice owner. "Jon," I laugh as he walks over to me and hugs me tightly. "Oh my God, I can't breathe."

"That's how much I miss you," He pulls away and winks. I roll my eyes and hit his arm softly.

"I miss you too but you don't see me crashing your bones,"

"Because you can't," He smirks. He is challenging me.

"I can." I pull my suitcase and roll it behind me as I walk off.

"We shall see then?" He says as he takes a steps faster to catch me. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Tonight before the show in the ring,"

Why does that sounds so good. "Deal." I smirk at me. "Oh, come early because I have some training to do with Paul,"

"Okay. I will be there." He smiles. "Do you have a ride to the hotel?"

I shake my head. "Nope. I think I am riding with you." I chuckle a little.

"Great. Come on," We both walk to the rental car and drove off to the hotel.

* * *

><p>I am in the locker room alone. Not a single Diva has arrived yet. I change into a sports top and shorts and pull my head into a big bun over my head before walking out the locker room.<p>

Part of me was excited for this. Part was afraid. Afraid that Paul might see us and take this the wrong way. Probably because I am doing it the wrong way. My heart starts to beat faster as I walk down the long halls of the arena toward the ring.

A scream almost escaped my lips as I felt someone pulling me to a dark room but quickly I felt a pair of lips on mine. It is fine. I am fine._ It's Paul. _

I smile into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling me up to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and pull me up, wrapping my legs around him. He bites my bottom lip before his tongue dances with mine. I moan and he lets a low, sexy groan out. He pulls from my lips and starts to kiss down my neck.

"Paul," We need to stop. We _have_ to stop.

"Mmm," He is placing soft kisses down my neck. Holy shit, I am panting.

"Stop," As soon as the word leaves my mouth, he did. He pulls his face away. I can't see him, the room is so dark. I want to see his face.

My breathing starts racing up again when he rests his forehead on mine. "You didn't scream,"

It took me a second to know what he is talking about. "I knew it was you the moment your lips touched mine," His hot breathing is sending shivers down my spine.

The things you does to me, Paul.

"Why are you here so early, though?" He puts down me on my feet.

"I could say that to you too," We both walk out the room. I look at him, he is already looking at me, with a smile on his face.

"Fair enough," He says quietly. "Are you free tonight?"

_Holy shit! _"Yes," My heart is beating fast again.

"So, would you like to go out with me?"

"Like a date?" I smirk at him. He smirks back.

"You can say that," He puts his hands on the pockets of his jeans.

"Okay. Let me think about it," I flip my hair and smile when he chuckles. "Fine, I will."

He smiles brightly at me. "Great. I will see you in half an hour," He looks at his watch.

"Okay. I will be there." _Holy fucking shit, Jonathan! _"Okay Paul I will see you later," I quickly run off.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Jonathan, I am so sorry," I am panting as I bend forward trying to catch my breath.<p>

He laughs softly. "It's okay," He pushes himself off the rope and toward me. "Show me what you got,"

I straighten up and smirks. We both walk closer to each other, he tries to catch me but I bend down and run to the ropes then to him, taking him down with a clothesline. He gets up and runs to me and I take him down in an arm drag. I realize he is not really fighting back.

"Fight me back, Jon," I smirk as he gets up from the mat.

"You really want that?"

"Yes. I do."

We both run to each other and do a headlock on one another. Each one trying to get the upper hand. I push myself away from him then run to him taking him down with a bulldog. He took him seconds to get up and he runs to me, taking me to the turnbuckle. He holds both my arms behind my back and stare at my eyes.

He starts to lean closer and closer. I gasp when he suddenly grabs my arm and pulling me into an Irish whip. I hit the turnbuckle and narrow my eyes at him playfully.

"You are not playing fair!"

"All's fair in love and war sweetheart," He winks before running to me. I escape and turn to kick him but he escapes it, only to get hit by an enzuigiri right at the back of his head.

He sits up holding his head and I lean on the turnbuckle.

"You are amazing,"

His words caught me by surprise. I smile at him. "Thank you." I walk over to him and put my hand out for him. He smiles and takes it.

Once he was on his feet, he wraps his arms around me and push me to the turnbuckle again. I gasp a little as he push his lips on mine, his hands falling to my sides and I wrap one around his neck and the other on rests on his shoulder.

He hands slowly warp around my body, hugging me closer to him. I am breathless. I tilt my head a little as I pull his head down to me.

As moments pass, we were both out of breath. He slowly pulls away and stare at my eyes. "I had a great time wrestling you,"

I chuckle softly as we both push ourselves away from the turnbuckle. "Same here," I smile at him.

I push myself away from him and turn around. The smile on my face falls as does my heart. I feel like my whole world has stopped suddenly. The big arena is so quiet. I can't breathe.

I am staring at the hazel eyes of Paul with shame. Embarrassment. I fucked up. His eyes are so dark. Hurt. His face is blank. I fucked up hard.

"Hey PJ," Jonathan's voice echoes in ears. Paul look at him and nod.

"Hey Jon," He says quietly.

Jonathan looks at me and smiles. "I will see you later, Ana," He kisses my cheek and gets out the ring. Leaving me alone with Paul. He is looking down as Jonathan walks to the backstage. I can't breathe, my heart is beating so fast and I am sweating.

Everything I was afraid to happen, just did happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen. **

_"The Heartbreak That Will Takeover." _

I am staring at Paul as he is just looking down. He hasn't moved. I just want to disappear. I lost my ability to speak and move. What have I done?

My heart almost dropped when I see him finally walking toward the ring and getting in the ring. I am afraid of his reaction.

He slowly gets in the ring, not once looking at me. Good God, I never felt like that before. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head while looking down, then he looks up.

My heart skips a beat when our eyes met. I am paralyzed. His hazel eyes are the darkest I have ever seen them. One of us has to say something, it will not be him.

"Paul, I,"

"Don't." His voice is short and hurt. I could feel tears clouding my eyes.

"Let me explain," I slowly walk toward him. A small, cold laugh escapes his lips.

"Explain what?" He folds his arms. "Explain how you are seeing two men at the same time? That doesn't need any explanation. I saw you kissing him with my own eyes. What will you explain? What are you thinking?"

I shake my head. "This is not what I mean," He raises his eyebrow. "I, I like both of you," Tears are running my face. How pathetic do I look now? "I know it's wrong. Stupid. I know. But I just wanted to know who I really like,"

He shakes his head at me as his arms fall to his sides. "I would love to make things easier for you, Ana." He looks at me dead in the eyes. "Now, you only have him to choose."

My heart drops. No, don't do this to me. "Paul, please," I walk over to him and tried to grab his arm.

"Don't touch me," His voice is so cold and angry. I am scared. I take a step back and he sighs running a hand through his hair. "Ana, please, don't make it any harder."

"Paul," I whisper. "Please, I am sorry,"

I stop breathing for a second when he cups my face with one hand and softly plants a kiss on my forehead. "I will go. Sorry, I can't just do this now. Maybe tomorrow we will do the training session." He pulls away from me and gets out the ring, leaving me in tears. My heart has just broke into pieces. I can feel the pain in my chest.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>I didn't waste a lot of time, I quickly grabbed my things from the locker room and leave the arena, ignoring everyone that was calling after me. I just need to be alone.<p>

I changed my clothes and lie down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, I could feel my eyes burning from the tears I am fighting back. I screw up big time. I am not denying it. I knew that this was coming, I just chose to ignore it.

But the pain is just too much to handle and I don't even know why. Just looking at his hazel was enough to break my heart. The look on his face was so heartbreaking. Putting myself in his shoes, I wouldn't never want to feel that. But I did. I did and I know how much it hurts. He is right. What was I thinking?

I wipe the tears of my face with the sleeves of the shirt I am wearing. I love Paul, I am not going to deny it any longer or push it. I love Jonathan too. It is just ridiculous.

It is even more ridiculous that I am crying over the loss of something that was never really mine. I am mourning something that was never really there. My relationship with Paul ended before it could start. Why is it hurting me so much?

It is my fault after all. I should have never let that happen. Things are not only going to be awkward between us from now on but also hard.

I turn my body to the side and close my eyes, quickly falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>Looking at the mirror, I sigh loudly. I look like a mess. Big eyes and red face, it is not hard to tell I was crying myself to sleep. I put on my sweats and a cap to hide my face. With the hope of not running into Paul or Jonathan, I grab my suitcase and leave the room.<p>

I slowly walk down the hall and to the elevator.

"Ana,"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before turning my head a little.

"Jon,"

"Hey, how are you? I was looking for you last night but couldn't find you. Also tried calling you, no answer. Something is wrong?" He is standing next to me as I look at the ground.

"No, just a little tired." The elevator's door open and we both walk inside. None of us says anything until each one of us was in their car and we drove off to the airport.

I don't think I can be here for the rest of the week. Seeing Paul everyday will be hard. Ignoring Jonathan will be harder. I need to go back home. I take a deep breath as I walk to the desk. I will book a flight to Tampa.

Maybe running away from your problems don't really solve them. But at least it won't hurt as much when I am away from them both. I don't know what will happen next and I don't want to.

I call my dad and tell him that I will go home because I am a little sick. I am not sure if he believe it or not, but he didn't really say anything about.

I walk to where the superstars were sitting, there is not a single empty seat. I couldn't help but stare at Paul, he is leaning forward, both his elbows resting on his knees as he buries his face in his hand.

He must have felt me staring because he looked up at me. I quickly looked away, my whole body heating up. God.

"You can sit," I almost scream as I find him standing before me, looking down. Forever the gentleman and I don't deserve it. I sigh as he walks and lean against the wall. I slowly walk and sit down.

Yes, I screw up bad. And there is noway to make it up now.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen. **

_"Making The Already Bad, Worse." _

I brought my legs to my chest as I sit on bed watching TV. A distraction is great. I am ignoring all the calls from Jonathan and I feel really bad about it. He had done nothing wrong. It's all my fault. It is just that I can't handle facing him now. He deserves to know. I am hurting him in more than one way.

And Paul. I know one look at Paul and I would melt. But it just hurts to look at him and see that he is totally ignoring my existence. He has to. I would have done the same. But the point is I really didn't mean to hurt them. To _ play _or _mess _with their feelings. I didn't mean that.

I sigh loudly as I bury my face in my hands. I can not live like that. This is not going to work that way. I am thinking about these two men the whole day and it is messing up my life.

Dear Lord, what have I done?

A knock on the door snaps me out my thoughts. _Thank God. _"Come in," I shout. I smile a small smile when I see Natalie. She looks at me and gives a smile back.

I inhale deeply. "Long story short, I fucked up." She smiles sadly at me as she walks to the bed and sits.

"Look, Ana, I won't start stay that we have told you that is this not right. Even though we did. But I am your friend and I am not here to judge you. You made a mistake and it is not the end of the world. You just need to know how to make this up. It is a messy situation and running away won't solve it. Just like ignoring Jonathan won't," She looks down at her hand then back at me again. "Just make sure when you show, you are showing the right person."

I move aside so she could sit next to me. Kicking off her heels, she sits fold-legs beside me. "Don't make my mistake. I have wasted ten years of my life loving someone who didn't care enough to love me back. I gave him everything I have got and got nothing in return. Don't let that happen to you, Anastasia." She breathes, the words leaving her mouth like they are poison. "Believe me, you can look at someone's eye and know if there is future or not. I never see but it was my choice to ignore it. Don't do the same."

I lean forward wrapping my arms around her, hugging her as tight as I could. I close my eyes to block the tears. Damn you Martin for hurting her. She is the last person that deserves that.

"When are you going to face him?" I whisper.

"When the time is right." She says as she hugs me back.

* * *

><p>"So, when are you thinking about going back on the road?" Nat says as she looks at the lipsticks.<p>

"Probably next week," I get closer to her. "I need a red one."

"Matte?"

"No," I grab a red MAC. "This one."

"Shopping is literally the only escape from the world for us." I smile at her.

"I know, right?" I look down at the make-up I am going to buy. "I am done with make-up."

"Same. Let's see some clothes. I need some new dresses."

"I need sundresses and bikinis. Let's go."

We paid and walked out the shop to another one. Four hours later, we were finally done with all the shopping.

"Paul lives here, right?" She says as she opens the passenger seat's door. I look at her and raise my eyebrow. Why is she asking?

"Yes," I get in the car as she does. "Why are you asking?"

"I, had you thought about going to his home and speaking with him?"

I hold tightly on the wheel as I start the car. _Is she serious right now? _

"Seriously Nat? What are you thinking? He would probably kick me out the house."

"I know he won't."

"You don't know him. This is a stupid idea."

"You can't keep ignoring the situation forever Ana because sooner or later you will face them both."

"I already know that, okay. But I can't do _it _now." I snap. I look at her and sigh. "Nat, you don't understand,"

"I do. I really do. It is _you _who don't understand. Running away from your problems will never solve them. If anything, it will make them harder."

"God Nat, just leave me alone. It is already hard enough without you rubbing it in my face for fucks sake." I stop the car. "I love them both. Okay? Fucking stop it. Yes, I made a mistake. Fine. Stop it. Just fucking stop it. God Nat, you are too much." As the sentence ends my voice gets caught in my throat. I hold back the tears that were forming on my eyes. Why must she do that?

"Ana, I am saying that because I love you and I want the best for you. You have to talk to them. The sooner the better. The mistake you did wasn't just a small something that time alone could heal. You fucking playing with their feelings. Either you want to admit it or not, this is what had happened."

"You know what Nat? Fuck you." I glare at her. "Fuck them. Fuck everything." I look back on the road and start the car. "Honestly, you are being pain in the ass right now. So seriously, fuck you."

"Whatever you say." She says in a quiet voice as she looks out the window.

* * *

><p>I walk inside my room and slam the door as I throw the shopping bags on the couch. Fucking Nat made me mad as fuck. What the fuck is wrong with her?<p>

I am fucking seeing red right now.

A knock in the door draw my attention to it. "Leave me alone." I shout louder than I should. I grow even more angry when I saw the door being opened anyway.

"I said leave," I froze staring at the person a few seconds before I run to their arms. "Stephanie," I hug her tightly. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Ana." She hugs me back then pull away and looks at me. "What is wrong Ana?"

I look away and sigh. "Everything."

I look at her as she walks to the bed and sits down. "Come here, I have time to listen." She taps on the bed next to her.

I smile and walk to the bed. Oh, how much I miss my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen. **

_"Be Mine." _

I smile at Vaughn, my niece, as she shows me something. "It looks amazing." I say as I pull her closer to me in a hug.

"Thank you, Ana." She smiles back at me.

"Ana, can we talk?" I look up at my sister and nod once.

"But Mom, we are playing," Vaughn says as she watches me get up. I smile down at her.

"Don't worry, I will be back soon and we will play some more," I smile bigger when she nods happily. I turn to Stephanie and we walk to the inside of the house.

"Speak," I look at her.

"I think Natalie is right," She looks at me as she says quietly. "You should talk to them, sooner rather than later. Go and talk to Paul,"

"Not this Steph," I sigh. Do they don't realize how bad idea this is?

"Ana, you have to talk to them, better when they are not in the same building."

I sit down on the couch and look at my sister. "I am afraid."

"Of what?" She sits next to me.

"His reaction. He is intimidating. He intimidates me. You don't understand," I put my face in my hands. "And I can't explain."

I hear her sigh a deep sigh.

"I am an idiot Steph. And now I have no idea what to do."

"I believe if you get dressed now and go to him to talk, the first half of the problem will be solved just like that." She pats on my back. "Be the woman I have always known you to be, you made a mistake, now it is time to make it right."

I look at her and smile softly. "Are you sure this will be right?"

"Positive." She smiles back.

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath as I stare at the familiar doorway of Paul's house. I have been here once and I remember this house so good. With another deep breath, I get out the car and walk to his door. There is light inside turned on. He is inside. Great.<p>

My hands slip to the pockets of my high-waist denim jeans. The decision to ring the bell is harder than I thought it would be.

_Don't be such a pussy Ana. _With yet another deep breath, I ring the bell. My heart already starts to beat faster. _Hold yourself together, Girl. _

The longer it takes him to open the door, the more I am growing nervous. Why the hell did I listen to Stephanie?

My heart drops to my stomach when the door open suddenly, revealing a half naked Paul with wet hair falling down his face.

_Good God, I am weak. _I stare at him as he push his hair to the back, nothing but pure shock is written on his handsome face. He is nothing but _heavenly. _

"Ana," His voice is low and confused. "W-What are doing here?"

"Can we talk?" I breathe. "Please."

He takes a deep breath before nodding my way. "Get inside."

I slowly walk inside the house. "Thank you."

"Make yourself home, I will just put a shirt on."

_Oh, please don't. _"Okay." I watch as he walks upstairs. I walk to the couch and sit. I look around, his house is beautiful, like him. And simple, not like him. Frames on a table brought my attention. _Is that young Paul? _

I get up from my seat and walk toward the frames. Pictures of him, his family, and his friends, I suppose. I a picture of him and an old man, he looks so happy, just like the old man with him in the picture. He used to be blond.

"This is my father."

I jump a little. I didn't hear any footsteps. I turn to him and then look at the picture on my hand. "I am sorry. I,"

"It is okay." He walks closer to me and takes the frame and put it back to where is was.

"Your dad seems like a great person." I look at him arms fold over my chest. He looks at me.

"He was." He looks back at the picture. "A far better person than me."

He looks sad. I just want to hug him, but I know he doesn't want me to touch him.

"So, you said you want to speak," He turns to me with his full body. "Right, would you like to drink anything?"

"No. Thank you." I shake my head. "Can we just sit down and talk?"

"Of course." We both walk to the couch and sit down. I don't know what to say. _What should I say? _

"I am sorry." The words fall out my mouth way too quickly. He tilts his head looking at me. "I am really sorry. I hurt you in a way I never meant to do. I never wanted that happen. I don't exactly know why I did so, but it was wrong. I don't want to lose you. You are a great person. I know that seeing two people at the same time is not something easy to swallow. I know it hurts. I apology for that." I look at him and he looks away.

"Ana, thank you for apologizing. But this situation is not solved until you choose one of us. You can't have us both. You have to make up your mind. Until then, I will be there whenever you need me."

"So, you haven't say anything to Jon?"

"Of course I didn't." He looks at me finally. "Ana, I don't want to cause problems to you."

I smile softly at him. This man is amazing in every way possible. I run my hand through his still wet hair and look at his hazel eyes. The way they are shining right now is enough to make me lose my mind.

"Paul," I whisper his name. I loud moan escaped my lips as he attacked my lips. His hands rest on my hips and my arms go around his neck pulling him closer to me. I am laying beneath him, lost in him.

Another moan escapes my lips as his hands start slipping under my top. He pulls his lips away from mine and start kissing down my neck, leaving butterfly kisses all around my neck.

I want Paul. I _need_ Paul.

I grab his face up and kiss his lips again.

"Ana," He whispers against my lips. "We need to stop. I won't,"

"Shh," I pull his face closer that his heavy breathing was hitting my skin. Our tongues fight for dominance. I don't want him to stop. There is no reason to stop.

"What are you doing to me?" He lets a low groan.

_God, his voice. _

"Please, be mine Ana."

I look at him as he pulls away staring at me. "Be mine."

"I am yours."

"Not until you tell him that you are mine."

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face closer. "I promise you I will." I plant a small kiss on his lips. "I am yours, Paul."

He smiles softly before attacking my lips again.

I _love _Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
